In the related art, there is a known component mounting apparatus to which a component supply device that supplies components by feeding a tape, on which a plurality of accommodation sections for accommodating the components are formed, is detachably attached and which sucks the components with a nozzle and mounts the components on a substrate. A component mounting apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 detects a mark provided on a predetermined position on a component supply device, measures a deviation amount of an attachment position of the component supply device, and corrects a position at which a nozzle sucks a component based on the deviation amount in order to stably pick up the component from an accommodation section and to increase mounting accuracy.